Forever and never
by sunset edwella
Summary: Synopsis: Mon histoire se déroule à la suite de la bataille avec les nouveaux-nés dans Eclipse, après que Bella ait embrassé Jacob.  Edward part en laissant Bella, persuadé que celle-ci ne l'aime plus et qu'elle a choisie Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, voici ma toute première fic, et comme vous le voyez elle est sur Twilight, qui comme tout le monde le sait, appartient à Stephenie Meyer, tous les personnages sont à elles, mais peut-être qu'il y en aura des nouveaux!**

**En voyant toutes ces fics toutes plus géniales les une que les autres, j'ai eu envie de me lancer, alors voici le 1er chapitre, en espérant que ça va vous plaire.**

**Bien sûr, les vampires sont toujours au RDV dans cette histoire!**

**Bizouxxxxxxx, on se revois en bas de la page, donnez moi votre avis**

**Synopsis:** Mon histoire se déroule à la suite de la bataille avec les nouveaux-nés dans Eclipse, après que Bella ait embrassé Jacob.

Edward part en laissant Bella, persuadé que celle-ci ne l'aime plus et qu'elle a choisie Jacob.

**Chapt 1:**

_**POV Bella**_

Me revoilà seule avec ma peine, Edward est parti il y a quelques mois, pour toujours, les Cullen aussi, ne voulant pas vivre loin de lui. Je les ai fait souffrir, je L'ai fait souffrir, j'ai été égoïste, je ne voulais pas perdre Jacob, finalement je l'ai perdu LUI. J'ai été cruelle, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, mais surtout, IL ne me le pardonnera jamais. Pourquoi y'a t-il fallu que je demande à Jacob de m'embrasser, alors que je savais que c'était LUI que j'aimais, pour toujours, à jamais. IL n'a pas voulu m'écouter, ne me croyant pas quand je lui ai affirmé que c'était lui et personne d'autre, il m'a quand même protégée pendant la bataille, a combattu pour moi; puis quand tout a été fini, il a refusé de me voir et ils sont partis, TOUS!

C'est fini, je ne veux plus vivre, je ne le mérite pas et ne le souhaite pas. Mon père ne me reconnait plus, je suis une loque humaine, pire que quand Edward est parti la première fois. On ne se parle plus, je reste enfermée dans ma chambre, ne mange plus, mes nuits sont percées de cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. A la rentrée, j'ai refusé de retourner en cours, j'aurais dû allée à l'Université et le médecin m'a déclaré en depression, je suis censée consulter un psy mais ne me suis jamais rendue aux rendez-vous. Je ne vois plus personne, même Angela, elle m'envoie des mails, essaie de me joindre par téléphone, mais je refuse tout contact avec le monde estérieur. Jacob et moi sommes en froid depuis CE jour, où tout a basculé.

**Alors qu'en dites-vous?**

***Lys***


	2. Chapter 2: Renaissance

**Voici le 2è chapitre, désolé il n'est pas très long mais je mets bientôt le 3è. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review. Merci aux premières personnes qui ont ajoutées ma fic à leurs favoris, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas.**

**TwiKiss**

***Lys***

Après une énième dispute avec mon père qui me supplie de me ressaisir, je lui claque la porte au nez et m'enfuir. Je veux partir loin, ne plus penser à rien et me laisser mourir. Je cours aussi vite que possible, droit devant à travers bois, tombant à plusieurs reprises cause de maladresse, mais je me relève et continue mon chemin. Je suis à bout de force, voilà plusieurs jours que je suis partie, j'ai froid, je suis trempée, j'ai la faim qui me tenaille le ventre. J'ai mal, au cœur principalement et un partout suite à de nombreuses petites blessures dues aux chutes. Je saigne, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant, une large entaille strie ma jambe. Comment me suis-je fais ça, et à quel moment? Je ne me souviens pas, le sang tambourine dans ma tête, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Au loin, un cri se fait entendre, puis plus rien, je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Subitement, un feu incandescent m'envahit, que se passe-t-il? Je brûle, ma vie défile devant mes yeux, j'ai mal; de plus en plus mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache les membres un à un en s'assurant bien de ma douleur. Ce doit être ma punition pour avoir fait souffrir ma famille, mes amis, tous ceux que j'aime. La douleur s'intensifie, je voudrais hurler mais aucun son de semble vouloir sortir de mon être. Mon cœur bat tellement vite, tellement fort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser dans ma poitrine.

Puis, petit à petit, le feu s'estompe, il se dissipe, je ne ressens plus que l'infernale et douloureuse bataille que mène mon cœur.

Et puis plus rien! Le trou noir!

J'ouvre les yeux, où suis-je? Je ne reconnais rien, je suis allongée dans un lit, la chambre est spacieuse et très lumineuse. Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre, la porte s'ouvre, un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant entre et me sourit.

- Bonjour Bella, mon nom est Diego, comment te sens-tu?

- Qui êtes-vous, que me voulez-vous? Que fais-je ici? demandais-je complètement affolée.

- Du calme, du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste t'aider. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé?

J'essayais de faire le vide dans mon esprit, tout semblait s'embrouiller. Pourquoi étais-je ici, en vie, alors que je pensais être morte? Finalement, tout me revint en mémoire: LUI, Jacob, les Cullen, Charlie, la bataille contre les nouveaux-nés, le départ des Cullen, ma léthargie, mon envie d'en finir, mes disputes avec mon père, mon départ vers la forêt, la douleur... Et là, je compris, l'homme en face de moi était un vampire, je le contemplais: d'une beauté à couper le souffle, grand, brun, la peau blafarde, les yeux rouges sang (je m'en rendais seulement compte!).

- Je suis un vampire, dis-je avec affirmation et non avec interrogation.

- Oui, je t'ai trouvée te vidant de ton sang dans cette forêt, répondit-il sans étonnement. De toute évidence il savait que je connaissais leur existence.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris que je sache ce que vous êtes? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait pu totalement me vider de mon sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pourtant, il avait réussi à se retenir, laissant ma transformation s'effectuer. Mais quelque chose m'échappe... il m'a bien appelée par mon prénom à mon réveil...comment...

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, balançai-je.

- Je te surveillais, ou plutôt je surveillais la famille Cullen. Pour tout de dire, je faisais partie de l'armée crée par Riley, commença t-il.

J'en restais bouche bée, comment a-t-il pu s'en sortir, pourquoi ne l'avions-nous pas vu? Il me fit sortir de mes pensées lorsqu'il se remit à parler.

- Tu connais déjà toute l'histoire en rapport avec les nouveaux-nés, Riley et Victoria. Mais je vais te raconter la mienne, continua-t-il.

**Alors?**


End file.
